onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Catfish Man
Electric Catfish Man (電気ナマズ男, Denkinamazu Otoko) was one of the two Monster Association monsters assigned to attack D-City. He was killed by Vacuuma. Appearance Electric Catfish Man was an enlarged catfish with muscular human arms and legs. He had an electric field emitted from his body. He had a tattoo of a battery emoji on his belly. Personality Unlike most other monsters in the association, he appeared to have an understanding of the limits of his strength. Additionally, he gave most of the credit of his victory to Gyoro Gyoro and the latter's decision on who he would fight, instead of boastfully taking all of the credit of his victory like most monsters typically would, demonstrating a less arrogant side. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc He and Maiko Plasma go to attack the recently rebuilt D-City. At the city, they encounter Lightning Genji. Unfortunately for Lightning Genji, their attributes nullify his stun attacks. The monster pair eventually defeat Lightning Genji. Monster Association Arc Back in the Monster Association, she and Electric Catfish Man are discussing their victory over Lightning Genji and remarking that it was thanks to Gyoro Gyoro and its carefully-planned choice of who they would fight that the pair won against the A-class hero. Later, Electric Catfish Man alongside other Tiger level monsters, including Maiko Plasma, are attacking Puri-Puri Prisoner. When their attacks have no effect, they attempt to flee only to run into Vacuuma. Vacuuma tells them not to retreat, to which the monsters angrily ask him to fight the S-class hero in their place. Vacuuma agrees and subsequently consumes them all to gain their powers, signifying the death of Electric Catfish Man. Abilities & Powers As a Tiger level threat, Electric Catfish Man was a threat for the lives of a great number of people. He was also strong enough to defeat an A-Class hero despite being only a Tiger-level threat thanks to the great type-advantage he had against Lightning Genji. Though, even after combined attacks with multiple other monsters against Puri-Puri Prisoner, Electric Catfish Man was unable to even damage the S-Class hero. Supernatural Abilities Electricity Manipulation: As an electricity-based monster. Electric Catfish Man had the ability to generate electricity. This electricity generation was complemented very well with Maiko Plasma, who absorbed his electricity to power her own electricity generation. Physical Abilities Enhanced Durability: Electric Catfish Man can withstand multiple hits from Lightning Genji on top of having immunity to the electricity of the hero's stun rods. :Electricity Immunity: Electric Catfish Man is immune to electricity, as he was unharmed by attacks from Lightning Genji's stun rods. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Electric Catfish Man is able to keep up and outmaneuver Lightning Genji. He also has the ability to to dig under the ground at high speed. Enhanced Strength: Electric Catfish Man can launch humans several feet with punches and tackles. He can also dig through solid concrete fast enough to catch an A-Class hero offguard. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Electric Catfish Man is decent at hand to hand combat and was able to defeat an A-class hero. References Navigation fr:Poisson Charge pl:Electric Catfish Man Category:Mysterious Being Category:Characters Category:Tiger Category:Male Category:Monster Association Category:Manga Original Category:Deceased